Over the City Lights
by TheSkyWriter
Summary: Oneshot. Set after Rise of Five. Gazing out onto the city, a regretful Kaz is feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders, threatening to suffocate him from the inside. Can his best friend help ease his pain? Kaziver bromance.
**I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force.**

The city lights shone with a brilliant light beneath the indigo sky, the stars hidden by a force called ambient lighting. Which basically meant that the lights of the city were too bright against the sky for the stars to be seen. It made sense, Kaz Clark supposed idly as he sat on the ledge of the Davenport Tower terrace. One force of light outshining the other. He knew how that felt.

The clock on the wall inside the penthouse chimed twelve times, telling Kaz that it was midnight. The boy only paid attention to the city below the terrace, the city that was now under his watch and protection. His chocolate eyes were hollow and conveyed that he was the least bit upset over something, but it was unclear as to what. His body was clad in a sleeveless grey cotton shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. The nighttime March air would be cold to anyone else, but to Kaz, who had power over heat and fire, was perfectly comfortable.

"What are you doing up?" A tired voice asked, causing Kaz to turn around. Leaning against the door of the terrace was a tall and lanky boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a long-sleeved night shirt and a pair of sleeping pants. He was rubbing his eyes, as if he'd just woken up from a deep sleep.

"I could ask you the same, Oliver." Kaz replied softly. Oliver Todd was Kaz's best friend, and more like a brother at times.

"Got up to get a drink." Oliver yawned. "Have you been up this entire time? And it's cold!"

"You should go back inside." Kaz advised, his brown eyes sparking with worry as Oliver hopped and sat down on the terrace ledge with him. "Oliver!" He protested when his best friend pushed himself close to him.

"Chill, Fire Boy. You're the one that decided to sit out here." Oliver retorted. While exact opposite personality wise, as Kaz had fire and heat powers, Oliver had water and ice. Kaz used his powers to keep himself warm, it was because of Oliver's powers that he didn't notice cold anymore. He even ran a lower body temperature than normal humans, while Kaz ran a slightly higher body temp. "And since when are you uncomfortable sharing your personal space with me?" Oliver teased. Kaz rolled his eyes. The two boys stared out onto the city. "City's beautiful." Oliver commented.

"Yeah." Kaz agreed.

"So, what _are_ you doing up?" Oliver asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." Kaz shrugged.

"Kaz.." Oliver began worriedly. His best friend had trouble sleeping ever since the attack on Mighty Med. No nightmares, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep anymore. The most sleep he would get a night nowadays would only be two or three hours.

"I know, I know. You're worried." Kaz waved him off. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Oliver snorted.

"Hey!"

"Well, you are." Oliver pointed out. "Kaz, you're not sleeping, and something is clearly on your mind. What's wrong? And if you say that what happened at Mighty Med was your fault I am shoving you off this ledge."

Kaz looked down at the city below, his eyes pained. "What happened was my fault, though."

"Kaz-"

"Listen to me!" Kaz begged, turning to face Oliver with pain-filled eyes. Eyes full of regret. "I don't mean Mighty Med. I mean what happened today."

"I don't understand." Oliver frowned.

"If I hadn't gone off on my own, then Skylar wouldn't have been captured and nearly killed." Kaz explained regretfully.

"But if you hadn't, then we wouldn't know that it was Roman and Riker that destroyed Mighty Med, and we wouldn't have been able to warn the other heroes about the danger." Oliver replied. "Yes, you acted rashly, and you didn't listen to Chase, but since when have you ever had no problem with authority? Remember, you shrunk me because you thought that the ray had told you 'no'." Oliver smirked as Kaz laughed weakly at the memory. "You may have gone after them on your own, but you helped us defeat Roman and Riker in the end, and that's what matters."

"I still feel guilty, though." Kaz muttered.

"Then maybe this will help." Oliver replied, and pulled his friend into his arms tightly. Kaz hugged him back, tucking his face into the crook of Oliver's neck and inhaling his scent. Before the accident with the Arcturion and Mr. Terror, Oliver always smelled like chocolate and coconuts, but now that he had ice and water powers, the scent was more frosted and fresh. It was a nice change. Kaz tucked his face farther into Oliver's neck, inhaling deeply, and Oliver tightened his arms in return. The tall brunette knew that sometimes, physical contact was the only way to get through to his best friend. Good thing that they knew each other since they were three, and that silly things like personal space could be tossed aside if need be. Kaz felt himself relaxing more than normal in Oliver's embrace, but his best friend didn't seem to mind. Oliver only held him tighter.

"Oliver?" Kaz murmured, pressing himself closer.

"Hmm?" Oliver hummed in reply.

"Love you dude."

Oliver smiled softly. "Love you too, Kaz."

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Kaz?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


End file.
